Best Friends For Life
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: When DID Danny meet Sam and Tucker? Well, this is my version of how they met. And, are Danny and Sam ALREADY in love?


**Ok, hello! I'm back with another story; I can't stop writing them, its just fun! This is just a one shot. oh and Note: My story that is a crossover with Fairly Odd Parents will NOT be written or posted yet, I am bored with that story so I kinda deleted it and saved it so that there were no words left… I do kinda regret it, but then again I don't! Enjoy reading this story, OH AND DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! Love Kirst…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom but Butch Hartman does so, ask him! I don't know what you ask him; just ask him… somehow… I gotta remember to put these in… now to the story! REMINDER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM SO DON'T GET ANGRY!**

**

* * *

Best Friends for Life**

Danny was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons. He was dressed but that was all. He hadn't fed himself or anything. His mother came into the room and looked very cross.

"Danny! Get up, you'll be late for your first day of school!" Maddie yelled at him as her hands touched her hips.

"But mom Spongebob is still on!" moaned Danny.

"No buts mister, hurry up and get ready for school!" Maddie told him.

Danny sighed and got up and dragged his body into the kitchen where he would find this mornings breakfast. Hopefully it was contaminated again.

"Hey Danny, are you psyched about your first day of school?" asked Jazz.

"Yes! I want to meet some fwends." Danny said as he shoved a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Isn't he adorable mom?" asked Jazz.

"Yes he is adorable. But he needs to learn to stop watching TV so much." Maddie said.

"Well, he is a kid. He should read books though; they are interesting and make people smart. I'm only six and already want to be psychologist." Jazz told her mother.

"That's great honey." Maddie said enthusiastically.

Jack burst into the room with a little device in his hands.

"Great news Maddie, I have finally finished the Fenton Finder! It doesn't work though, I did something wrong. But hey, I completed it!" Jack said as he held up the small device with an antenna at the top.

"Well, that's great, Danny hurry up or you'll be late, we have to go NOW!" Maddie told Danny who ran up to her with his school bag.

"All done." Danny smiled a cute little smile and slipped his bag onto his back.

"Look at him, he reminds me of his old man, me!" Jack said as he hugged Danny.

Maddie smiled and Danny was upset. He didn't want to have ANYTHING to do with ghosts, even though he did want ghost powers. Jazz grabbed an aqua school bag and walked towards the door with Maddie and Danny following.

"Have a great day at school!" Jack said as they walked out the door.

He went into the lounge room and looked at the TV. He saw that a show called Jimmy Neutron was on. He shrugged his shoulder and leaned back to watch the show. (AN: I do not like this show I just couldn't think of ANYTHING!)

* * *

Danny jumped into the car and shut the door. He grabbed a seatbelt and buckled it up, hearing a click that told him that it was connected properly. Maddie sat in front of the wheel and Jazz sat in the front seat. This car was known as the Fenton Mini Ghost Assault Vehicle and looked like a normal car on the outside but when you were inside it, it was anything BUT normal.

"Jazz did you pack your lunch?" Maddie asked her as she started up the car.

"Yes mom, anyway I have money that I can spend at school." Jazz told her.

"Danny did you pack your lunch?" Maddie asked.

"Yes I did." Danny answered as he looked out of the window and watched the other cars pass by.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet if you ignored the conversation going on between Jazz and Maddie. Danny sighed and grabbed his bag when they pulled into the kindy parking lot. He opened the door and hopped out of the car.

Maddie held Danny's hand as they walked into the building. Danny looked around him and he saw many kids his age and some were older. Jazz hugged Maddie and walked to her own classroom. Maddie and Danny kept on walking until they were at the last classroom. They walked inside and saw some other mothers with their children and a teacher.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Fender!" the teacher said as she came up to Maddie and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Maddie and this is my son, Danny Fenton." Maddie said.

"Hello, I'm your teacher, Mrs. Fender but you can call Mrs. F for short." Mrs. F said as she bent down to talk to Danny.

"hello." Danny said shyly.

"Have a good day at school Danny." Maddie said as she let go of his hand.

"Bye mommy." Danny said as she walked out the door.

The teacher rushed off to greet some other parents so Danny stood alone near the teacher's desk. He looked around the classroom and saw some games. He saw a little girl who wore all black. She was playing with a little bouncy ball. A Spanish girl walked up to the Goth with her hands on her hips.

"Hey! That's MY ball, freak!" hissed the Spanish girl.

"I was playing with it first!" said the Goth girl.

"That ball belongs to Paulina Sanchez, ME!" Paulina yelled at the Goth.

"Well, I was playing with it first. It doesn't belong to anyone, it is everyone's." the Goth told her.

Paulina tried to grab the bouncy ball out of the other girl's hands.

"Let go freak!" Paulina told her as she tried to get the ball.

"Its Sam Manson, not freak, loser!" Sam yelled.

The teacher rushed over to them.

"Samantha, Paulina, no fighting! Who had the ball first?" asked Mrs. F.

"I DID!" they both yelled.

Danny walked up to the teacher and tugged on her skirt. Mrs. F. looked down at Danny.

"Excuse me miss but Sam had the ball first, Paulina was being a big meanie." Danny informed the teacher.

"Alright then. Paulina, time out, now!" Mrs. F. said as she pointed to the corner.

Paulina walked off and sulked in the corner while Danny watched Sam look at her bouncy ball.

"Thanks, what's your name?" asked Sam.

"My name's Danny." Danny said.

The two looked at each other and blushed a little bit for reasons they didn't know yet. A little boy with glasses walked up to them.

"Are you two in L-O-V-E?" asked the boy.

"Eww loves for girls." Said Danny.

"Gross, love stinks." Sam said.

The boy started to laugh and sat down next to Danny.

"Hello, I'm Tucker Foley." Tucker told them.

"I'm Danny Fenton and that's Sam Manson." Danny told Tucker.

"cool." Said Tucker.

"Do you want to play superheros?" asked Danny.

"sure." Sam and Tucker said together.

They enjoyed their day and knew that they would be Best Friends for Life, even if they did have a few arguments.

**The End.**

**

* * *

Alright! Did ya like it? Hope you enjoyed this short story, I think it seems a bit rushed but I really wanted to write one about when they met! Read and Review folks, I'm out! Love Kirst…**


End file.
